Improvável
by LuGranatto
Summary: Hermione Granger não acredita no resultado de seu projeto de Adivinhação. Afinal, quão provável seria que Draco Malfoy seja seu único amor verdadeiro? Mas então, anos depois, ela vai à uma festa de casamento e o que é improvável pode muito bem ser o que é de verdade.


** L**

**(Colubrina)**

**Tradução: LuGranatto**

**Parte I**

Se existia algo na Terra que fosse mais idiota que seu dever de casa de Adivinhação, Hermione Granger comeria o próprio uniforme. Ela teria feito quase qualquer coisa para não ter de fazer essa estúpida tarefa, mas todas as outras opções de projetos já haviam sido escolhidas quando a lista chegou na sua carteira. Ela não tinha que ler folhas de chá, ou jogar dados, nem ler cartas de tarô, ou fazer nenhuma leitura idiota de mão. Não, ela tinha que fazer mágica de amor.

Lavender ficou positivamente verde de inveja quando percebeu que perdera essa oportunidade. Estúpida Trelawney, claro, recusou-se a deixá-las trocar.

Era a pior aula, e esse era o pior projeto de todos. Saia no escuro. Em Dezembro. À noite. Sozinha. Acenda uma vela - mas só um certo tipo de vela, claro - e sente-se debaixo de um certo tipo de árvore, e a primeira pessoa a passar por você é seu amor verdadeiro.

Hermione teve a terrível impressão de que a única pessoa fora a essa hora seria Hagrid, e ela seria zoada sem misericórdia por isso se alguém descobrisse.

Ela dobrou suas pernas sob si, encostou-se na árvore, acendeu a vela, e esperou. O frio do chão entrou por suas roupas e estava se acomodando na sua pele e ninguém estava passando. Ela tremeu, e uma brisa ameaçou apagar sua vela, então curvou as mãos ao redor da chama porque jamais tiraria uma nota ruim nesse projeto por não conseguir manter isso aceso. A chama murchou e ela cerrou os dentes. "Vamos, coisinha estúpida," ela murmurou. "Fique acesa, você consegue."

"Falando sozinha?"

Hermione levantou a cabeça num susto. Malfoy estava de pé, desprezando-a de cima, seu cabelo quase branco brilhando na luz da lua.

"É o primeiro sinal de loucura, sabe," ele continuou.

"Some daqui," ela deu um jeito de pôr para fora por uma garganta que do nada estava apertada demais para respirar, muito menos falar. Com um torcer de lábios e um chute na terra em sua direção que apagou o último suspiro da vela, Draco Malfoy foi embora. "E _fique_ sumido," ela adicionou em voz baixa, mas todo o sangue tinha deixado seu rosto e seu coração estava disparado. Como ela deveria relatar isso? Este era o mais irrealista, improvável resultado de todos! Harry, de alguma forma, daria um jeito de ver seu relatório. Ron também. Eles jamais deixariam o assunto morrer.

Ugh. Melhor se tivesse sido mesmo Hagrid.

**Parte II, Dez anos depois**

Hermione estava muito e realmente farta de casamentos, especialmente casamentos natalinos. Ela estava feliz no casamento de Harry e Gina, indiferente no de Luna, mas o de Ron foi como areia contra a pele. Não que não estivesse feliz por ele, ou que se arrependesse do término deles, ou essas baboseiras. Estava genuinamente feliz por ele ter encontrado seu amor. Um pouco perplexa por ele ter encontrado em Pansy Parkinson, sim, mas coisas mais estranhas já tinham se passado.

O problema eram os olhares de pena. Eram as perguntas mal disfarçadas de "Como vão as coisas?" e "Então, conheceu gente nova ultimamente?"

Ela estava bem. De verdade, eles terminaram anos atrás. E foi mútuo. E ela já namorou bastante desde então. Teve o que deu a ela uma assinatura de livros de receita de aniversário; teve aquele que achava que um banho na semana estava bom; o que parecia perfeito até o momento em que disse que ia se mudar para a América do Sul em uma semana.

Ela deu um beijo no rosto de Pansy na fila de cumprimentos, sorriu para uma Gina super grávida, e fez seu caminho até o bar. Pansy tinha dito que ela se certificaria de tacar o buquê bem na sua direção, querida, não se preocupe. Ela precisava de uma bebida. Talvez dois.

Três não seria a pior coisa no mundo.

"Um whisky de fogo com gelo," ela pediu ao bartender antes de notar quem mais estava ali. "Malfoy," cumprimentou ela, tão polidamente quanto podia. O anos fizeram bem a ele. Se ele usava mangas compridas, bem, era Dezembro e estava frio lá fora. Mas seu rosto nervoso e estreito era agora um tanto acolhedor, e as linhas agressoras ao redor dos olhos estavam mais suaves.

"Granger," ele disse. "Se divertindo?"

Hermione abriu a boca para dizer que sim, claro que estava. O dia não estava lindo? E Pansy não era uma linda noiva? E tudo estava lindo, lindo, lindo. As decorações de Natal não estavam estilosas? Ela gostou especialmente das dúzias de árvores decoradas ao redor do salão. Tão festivo. Mas então ela deu de ombros e disse a verdade. "Não."

Ele tomou um grande gole do seu drinque e encarou o fundo do copo. "Nem eu."

Ele não tinha namorado Pansy? Hermione não se lembrava, mas Draco deve ter seguido sua linha de raciocínio, porque ele disse em uma voz amarga. "Eu não estou com ciúmes, Granger, me respeite um pouco."

"Okay, okay, sinto muito," ela disse, e sentia mesmo. Ela aturou um monte dessa pena hoje, o suficiente para se simpatizar com Draco Malfoy. Essa simpatia a fez puxar um banco e se sentar ao lado dele.

"Eu só não gosto de casamentos," ele disse. "E no Natal, ainda por cima. Dois estresses de uma vez."

Hermione já conheceu sua cota de homens que dividiam a mesma opinião que a dele, e ela torceu os lábios. Ele demonstrou aquela estranha habilidade de ler sua mente, porque ele bufou. "Eu não tenho medo de compromisso, ou qualquer estereótipo que você tem plantado nessa sua cabeça bonita, Granger. O buffet é péssimo."

Isso arrancou uma risada dela, porque era verdade. Frango seco. Macarrão aguado. Salmão que tinha mais semelhança a borracha que a comida. Até mesmo os biscoitos festivos que estavam sendo passados estavam secos e adoçados mais do que estavam apetitosos. Daí ela processou o que ele disse. "Bonita?" ela perguntou com um riso no canto da boca. Deixou seus olhos traçarem as linhas do rosto dele. Flertar ela sabia, e por que não indulgir-se em uma diversãozinha de Natal? Era bom para fazer a noite passar rápido.

"Não banque a desentendida," Draco disse e tomou outro gole do copo. "Não é atraente fingir que não sabe que é bonita."

"Que tal elogiar você?" ela perguntou sorrindo. Fazia tanto tempo desde que jogara esse jogo com alguém que conseguisse manter seu ritmo. "Seria atraente?"

"Depende."

"Do quê?"

"Você pode me dizer que tenho belos olhos," ele respondeu. "Uma bunda legal. Que sou esperto. Só não se incomode em mentir e fingir que sou um cara decente ou que você planeja enviar uma coruja no dia seguinte."

O rosto dele estava casual demais. As palavras foram leves demais e desinteressadas. Hermione deixou sua bebida no balcão e pôs uma mão no braço dele sem pensar, querendo oferecer conforto. Quando ele recuou, ela percebeu que havia tocado no lugar da Marca dele, e então se certificou de se inclinar em sua direção e pressionar mais a mão no antebraço. "Você tinha dezesseis," ela disse.

Draco desviou o olhar.

"Você era horrível," continuou. Ela não sabia por que ela precisava dizer essas coisas. Talvez fosse o brilho de desespero nos olhos dele. Talvez fosse o jeito como ele presumia que todos sempre o condenariam. "Você era um moleque mimado e cruel e-"

"E talvez seja melhor eu ir," ele interrompeu, se movendo para se levantar, mas ela o puxou de volta no banco.

"E era uma criança," Hermione continuou. "Que tipo de pessoa você pensa que eu sou que guardaria rancor por uma década? Que eu jogaria tudo na sua caa em pleno Natal?"

"Uma pessoa racional?" ele sugeriu. "Uma como todo mundo?"

"Se eu fosse guardar rancor, seria contra aquele horror da Trelawney." Ela não tinha certeza se um dia perdoaria aquela mulher por cuspir uma profecia que colocou a todos na vista de Voldemort. Se ela tinha que ter tido um momento de Visão autêntico, ela não poderia ter anunciado o próximo campeão da Copa Mundial de Quadribol ou algo do tipo?

"Trelawney?" Draco Malfoy pareceu perplexo. "O que você tem contra ela?"

Tantas coisas. Hermione poderia ter listado todas as horas que ela desperdiçou graças àquela mulher, ou o jeito que a visão disse-me-disse dela levou à morte os pais de Harry, mas a memória que borbulhou para frente de seus cérebro foi uma especialmente patética. Ela riu quando se lembrou, e Malfoy lançou-a um olhar confuso, então teve que elaborar. "Ela nos fez fazer projetos de Adivinhação."

"Ela dava aula de Adivinhação," ele disse secamente. "O que esperava? Problemas aritiméticos?"

"Eu fui fadada a acender uma vela à noite em Dezembro e a esperar pelo meu único e verdadeiro amor passar," ela disse.

"E o que aconteceu? - Hagrid saiu, a fim de uma caminhada noturna para achar a perfeita árvore de Natal?" ele riu.

"Não," ela murmurou. Isso era tão peculiarmente engraçado. Hermione nunca tinha contado isso a ninguém, porque na adolescência foi tudo muito constrangedor e, também, o assunto nunca veio à tona. Tarefas antigas tendiam a não aparecer em conversas e, de qualquer forma, a única pessoa que apreciaria propriamente o quão engraçado isso realmente era era Malfoy, e ela não o via há anos. "Foi você."

"Eu?" Se Hermione quisesse saber como_ 'embasbacado' _parecia, o rosto de Malfoy teria esclarecido para ela.

"Né? - É absurdo. Você estava lá fora fazendo sabe-Deus-o-quê, me perguntou se eu estava falando sozinha e eu te mandei sumir."

Malfoy ficou completamente branco. Ele deve ter se lembrado da noite. Ele não fazia ideia do que ela estava fazendo na hora, claro. Era óbvio que era tão hilário para ele quanto era para ela.

"Quero dizer, de todas as pessoas no mundo," ela continuou. "Você e eu."

"Isso parece improvável," ele respondeu. Terminou sua bebida e se levantou. "A banda começou. Se a gente aparecer um pouco na pista de dança, possivelmente poderíamos sair despercebidos e ter um jantar de verdade em algum lugar e estar de volta a tempo para os brindes finais."

Hermione considerou a carne assada que tinha visto mais cedo. "Não é uma má ideia," ela falou devagar. Era melhor do que se encher com salada, que tinha sido seu primeiro plano. Ela mataria por um pudim de Natal decente.

Draco estendeu a mão e ela aceitou, levantando-se. "Eu não esperava sobreviver a guerra," ele disse em um tom quase que de conversa.

"Oh?"

O sorriso que tomou o rosto dele fez algo em seu peito estremecer. Ficou difícil engolir, e sua respiração parecia ter acelerado. Não era possível. Isso era culpa dos feromônios, talvez, ou da bebida. Ou de como o final do ano sempre te dá um ar de esperança em novas possibilidades. Ou talvez era só a atmosfera romântica comum dos casamentos.

"Eu aprendi a acreditar no improvável," ele disse. "No duvidoso. No absurdo."

"Não," ela balançou a cabeça. Não era possível.

Ele se inclinou para frente até que sua boca estivesse no ouvido dela. Ela alguma vez já esteve tão perto assim dele? Não se lembrava. Ela pode sentir o calor da respiração dele quando ele murmurou. "Quer descobrir?"

Sim.

Era ridículo e estúpido. Draco Malfoy… Mas era Natal, um tempo para milagres.

"Qual o pior que pode acontecer?" ele perguntou.

**Parte III, Nove meses depois**

"Qual o pior que pode acontecer?!" ela quase berrou as palavras, e então ofegou quando outra contração bateu.

"Só respire," disse Draco.

"Só morre," ela cerrou os dentes. "Tente _você _respirar quando seus corpo está tentando expelir uma bola de boliche!"

"Bebê," ele corrigiu.

Hermione agarrou um livro e tacou na direção dele. Ele desviou com a facilidade de longos treinos. Malditos reflexos de jogadores de Quadribol. Outra contração, e desta vez ela agarrou a mão dele e apertou até a dor passar.

"Eu vou matar você," ela suspirou, exausta.

Draco sorriu aquele sorriso, se inclinou e a beijou nos lábios e depois na testa. Na sua nojenta e suada testa. "Duvidoso," disse ele.


End file.
